Un dîner presque sucré !
by Sarita-Tsukane
Summary: Parodie - Et si ces chers élèves de Sweet Amoris participaient à l'émission Un dîner presque parfait, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Des plats vraiment saugrenus, des hôtes survoltés, des règlement de comptes... Tout ça pour vous payer une bonne tranche de rigolade !
1. Sommaire - Avant la catastrophe

**Le mot de l'auteure !**

_**Salutations, mes chers convives !**_

_Tout d'abord, je remercie Shunyan de m'avoir épaulée lors du projet **"Un dîner presque sucré"** !  
_

_Ici, je vais vous présenter une parodie de l'émission "Un dîner presque parfait", à la sauce sucrée ! J'ai trouvé intéressant de parodier la façon dont les gens peuvent se comporter face à la caméra pour mettre la main sur 1000€..._

Dans tous les cas, cette parodie est prévue pour vous payer une bonne tranche de rigolade ! Tous les personnages d'Amour Sucré, logés à la même enseigne (je ne privilégierai aucun personnage par rapport à un autre), seront mis en scène pour le meilleur... et pour le pire.  


* * *

******Important !**

- Il s'agit d'un "Un dîner presque parfait - Ce soir, on dort chez toi". Les convives dormiront chez un hôte pendant la nuit.

- Ici, pour éviter toute confusion, il y aura le nom de chaque personnage avant chaque parole (style théâtral).

- Les propos grossiers seront censurés afin de permettre aux plus jeunes de profiter de la soirée.

- Certains moments seront passés sous silence (décoration de table, brunch après la nuit...) pour éviter des épisodes trop longs. De même, une seule nuit (chez un seul hôte) sera décrite dans les épisodes. Les entrées, plat et desserts seront regroupés.

- La voix off sera écrite en italique et introduite avec une * étoile.

* * *

**Sommaire :**

**Semaine n°1 : Ambre, Castiel, Leigh, Kim, Dake**

- Lundi : Chez Dake  
- Mardi : Chez Kim  
- Mercredi : Chez Castiel  
- Jeudi : Chez Ambre  
- Vendredi : Chez Leigh 

**Semaine 2 : Peggy, Nathaniel, Alexy, Melody, Armin**

- Lundi : Chez Nathaniel  
- Mardi : Chez Armin  
- Mercredi : Chez Melody  
- Jeudi : Chez Peggy  
- Vendredi : Chez Alexy

* * *

_J'espère que vous passerez une agréable semaine ! ~_


	2. Lundi : Chez Dake

_Yo les asticots, et bienvenue dans Un dîner presque sucré ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ces épisodes, mes chers convives ! La suite arrivera ce week-end, vu qu'il est déjà écrit (dans le forum de AS, sous le pseudo de SaritaTsukane) depuis un petit moment... Oui, je ne le poste pas maintenant parce que la flemme. xD  
__Par contre, le chapitre 3 est vraiment pas terrible, je le réécrirai pour que vous appréciez le milieu de semaine ! Je vous dirai ce qu'il en est !_

_**EDIT :** J'ai foiré la mise en page, ouais ouais. Pour éviter de voir tout le texte en italique (ça devient un peu lourd sinon, hein ? xD), j'ai fait des modifs, mais rien de vraiment visible ^^_

* * *

**Lundi : Chez Dake - Thème : Mer romantique**

_* Pour le premier jour de la semaine, Dakota..._

Dakota : Appelle-moi Dake, mon chou.

_*Heu... Si vous voulez. Donc, aujourd'hui, "Dake" sera le premier hôte de la semaine. Il emmènera nos convives vers les secrets des soirées romantiques au bord de la mer..._

Dake : Voilà, c'est mon petit nid d'amour ! Ici, il y a un canapé, au cas où... Je me prépare à toutes les éventualités, vois-tu, quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais à toi, mais c'est pas grave, la beauté n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Bon, on doit aller au marché c'est ça ?

_* ... Bref. Dake nous emmène vers le marché de Sweet City, dirigé par Louis, où il va acheter des huîtres, du calamar, des crevettes et... du chocolat ?_

Dake : Le chocolat, c'est aphrodisiaque, c'est pour vous les filles ! J'ai même monté le chauffage, au cas-où ! Kiss 3

_* Les autres convives vont maintenant déterminer ce que contient le menu imaginé par Dake, qui est, rappelons-le, sur le thème de la mer romantique._

* * *

**CARTE :**

___Mer Romantique  
_  
_Apéritif : Trempette de perles marines et leur aphrodisiaque coulis d'amour._  
_Entrée : Alliances de la mer et de Miami_  
_Plat : Fruit rosé sous la châleur du soleil_  
_Dessert : Sirop d'amour glissant entre les rochers sucrés._

* * *

Ambre : Oooh... Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué... ! Ça doit être Leigh... Non, non, c'est pas possible, il est pas assez rôôômantique, c'est mon petit Castielounet, c'est sûr !

Castiel : Tss... Y'a que l'autre abruti de Dake pour sortir une connerie pareille. Ça promet...

Kim : C'est sûrement le p'tiot, là, Dakota c'est ça ? Il a bien une tête de dragueur ce mec.

Leigh : Peut-être Dakota.

Ding dong ~

_* Le premier invité est une invitée, puisqu'il s'agit d'Ambre, qui s'est fait... belle avec un "léger" décolleté, pour le plaisir de notre premier hôte de la semaine._

Dake : Bonjouuuuur ! Voilà un visage qui va illuminer ma soirée !

Ambre : Oh bonjouur Dake ! Je pensais que c'était Castiel, mais si c'est toi c'est pas bien grave, hin hin...

Dake : Entre ma belle ! (Elle trouve ce "truc" plus romantique que moi ?)

Ambre : Merci Dakounet... Hi hi...

/

Ding dong ~

_* Ah, voilà le deuxième convive qui arrive : Leigh avec un cadeau d'encouragement, qui n'est autre qu'une bouteille de vin._

Dake, ___d'un ton froid_ : (Ah, c'est pas une fille...) B'jour.

Leigh : Bonjour.

Dake : Euh... Merci.

_* Après cette... euh... charmante rencontre, les deux derniers invités débarquent : Castiel et Kim._

Dake : Ah. Salut.

Castiel : Yo. Bon, tiens-moi ça. T'as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Kim : Salut p'tiot, tiens, tu seras charmant si tu tenais mon manteau. Pfiou, il fait carrément trop chaud ici...

_* Dake se retrouve maintenant avec le manteau d'Ambre, celui de Kim, la bouteille de Leigh et la pochette de guitare de Castiel. Après avoir posé tous les effets personnels de ses invités, Dake se rend en cuisine, tandis que les convives se préparent à l'apéritif servi par Dake. L'intitulé est, rappelons-le, "Trempette de perles marines et leur aphrodisiaque coulis d'amour"._

Kim : Perles... Heu, des boulettes de poisson ? Pour le coulis, par contre, j'vois pas.

Leigh : Un coulis de tomates ?

Ambre : J'imagine un collier de perles nacrées... Un bôôô collier, rien que pour moi, tu vois ? Avec bôôcoup d'amour ! Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire "coulis", mais ça doit être un truc super romantique... Ahhh... *soupir d'amour*

Castiel : T'as déjà bouffé un collier toi ? T'es vraiment débile quand tu t'y mets...

Ambre : ...

Kim : Hé, t'énerves pas mec, c'est Ambre, quoi...

Castiel : J'suis pas énervé ! M'en fous, j'vais lui en faire bouffer des colliers moi !

Dake : J'arriiiiiiiive, mes choupinettes ! ~

_* L'apéritif servi aux convives sont... des huîtres au chocolat. Un apéritif assez original._

* * *

**INTERVIEW** :

Dake : Alors, pour les perles, j'ai décidé de faire des huîtres, avec un dééééélicieux coulis de chocolat (le chocolat, c'est aphrodisiaque) pour que mes chéries d'amour tombent devant ma talentueuse cuisine ! Je l'ai cuisiné avec tout mon amour rien que pour mes chéries ! Mais j'ai remplacé le chocolat par autre chose pour les garçons... On est rivaux après tout... Surtout avec ce Castiel dans les parages... Grrr...

**RÉACTION DES CONVIVES :**

Kim : Mais... Des huîtres au CHOCOLAT !? Il est complètement barge ce mec ! J'vais pas bouffer un truc pareil !

Leigh : Je trouve ça... original. Peut-être un peu trop...

Castiel : J'suis sûre qu'il veut m'empoisonner, ce mec ! J'touche pas à son bordel, moi !

Ambre, en larmes, le mascara coulant sur ses joues : BOUHOUHOUHOU... Castielounet est trop méééchaaaaaaant... BOUHOUHOUHOU...

* * *

_* Les convives, avant de s'installer à table, vont profiter de l'activité proposée par Dake, qui est une activité de détente... un peu spéciale. Elle se déroulera dans le salon, face à un mur où une plage y est peinte._

Dake : Bon, mes jolies, on va faire comme si on est à la plage ! Je vous offre des maillots de bain rien que pour vous ! Allez vous changer et vous allonger sur les deux serviettes en face !

_* Après s'être changées, nos invitées, en bikini très... estival, les candidates s'apprêtent à s'allonger sur les serviettes._

Kim : Euh... C'est quoi c'bordel ?

Ambre, en maillot de bain : Ooooh, il est tellement romantique, mon Dakounet ! Ce maillot de bain est têêêllement mâgnifiique ! Il est assorti à mes yeux ! ~

Leigh : ...

Castiel : Et sinon, on fout rien nous c'est ça ?

Dake : Bon, c'est très simple. Vous, là bas, vous allez faire un massage australien à nos belles invitées. Attendez, je vous montre.

_* Dake s'approche donc de Kim et montre un exemple d'un massage "australien". Attention, mes chers téléspectateurs, il est déconseillé de reproduire ça chez vous._

Kim : Héééé ! *SBAF* Mais t'es complètement fêlé !

Dake : Aïe !

_* Après une belle gifle de la part de Kim, Dake saura maintenant que pour faire un massage australien, mieux vaut éviter de défaire le nœud du haut du bikini. Les convives s'assoient donc amusés par l'animation, surtout Castiel._

* * *

**INTERVIEW :**

Dake : Ben... Les filles aiment bien ça, en général... Franchement, je comprends pas... C'est à cause des mauvaises ondes envoyées par Castiel, c'est sûr ! Il veut enlever toutes mes chances !

**RÉACTION DES CONVIVES :**

* Les réactions des candidats quant à l'animation proposée par Dake sont assez... mitigées.

Kim : Plus JAMAIS il m'approche, ce gros pervers ! En plus y'a tellement peu de tissu sur les maillots de bains que même mon soutif' couvre plus !  
[NDA : Non, vous n'aurez pas d'image.]

Castiel : Ouahahahah, la tarte qu'il s'est prise ce c*n ! HAHAHAHA !

Leigh : ... C'est une animation assez... originale... Mais assez animée à la fin, je dois dire.

Ambre : Pourquoi c'est Kim qui a eu le massage et pas MOI !? Hein ? Pourquoi !?

* * *

_* L'animation, ça creuse, les convives s'assoient donc à la table préparée par Dake en attendant le dîner. Pendant ce temps-là, les invités tuent le temps en essayant de deviner quel plat se cache sous chaque intitulé, dont voici le rappel._

* * *

**CARTE :**

_Mer Romantique_

___Apéritif : Trempette de perles marines et leur aphrodisiaque coulis d'amour_  
_Entrée : Alliances de la mer et de Miami_  
_Plat : Fruit rosé sous la chaleur du soleil_  
_Dessert : Sirop d'amour glissant entre les rochers sucrés_

* * *

Kim : Beuh, c'est tout dégoulinant d'amour son machin...

Ambre : Tss, t'as aucun raffinement ! C'est trop romantique !

Castiel : Si on se farcit encore une de ces conneries d'huîtres au chocolat, je lui explose la moule.

Leigh, grimaçant : ...

Dake : J'arrive, les miss ! ~

_* Si l'attente n'est pas trop longue, les plats, eux, sont moins appréciés par les invités._

Castiel : T'es sérieux ? Un donut sucré au calamar en entrée !?

Leigh : ... Je ne suis pas très fan des crevettes qui marinent dans... du rosé pimenté...

Ambre : Ooooh, qu'est ce que c'est romantique, cette soupe sucrée ! Mais quel dessert, mais quel dessert !

* * *

___**ON PASSE AUX NOTES !****  
**_

**L'ANIMATION :**

_* Les garçons de la semaine n'étaient pas satisfaits de l'animation en général, mais ont apprécié la fin, c'est pourquoi ils s'accordent sur la même note : un modeste 5._

Castiel : HAHAHAHA, c'était trop drôle ! La droite qu'il s'est prise ! SBAF !

Leigh : ... C'était... irrégulier dans l'ensemble, on va dire...

_* Quant aux filles, elles donnent toutes les deux la même note, un 0, mais pas pour la même raison..._

Kim : 0 ! Non mais vous avez vu comment il a essayé de me tripoter celui-là !? Vous avez vu !?

Ambre : 0 ! Franchement, c'est quoi ce favoritisme ? Normalement, c'est MOI la première à passer ! C'est une insulte à mon amour-propre ! Tsss, Castiel vaut bien mieux que lui...

**LE DÎNER :**

_* Castiel et Kim n'étaient pas satisfaits du dîner en général, ils s'accordent donc sur la même note._

Kim : C'est immangeable ton machin ! 0 !

Castiel : ZERO ! Même mon chien refuserait de bouffer un de tes *&#$ de plats !

_* Quant à Leigh, il se montre plus indulgent envers notre Dom Juan de la semaine avec un 1._

Leigh : ... Je ne suis pas très fruits de mer...

_* Enfin, Ambre est conquise par la cuisine de Dake, ce qu'elle traduit par la note... de 10._

Ambre : Dakounet d'amouuuur, je t'aiiiiime ! Dix dix dix dix ! *Bleuuuaaaargh...*

* * *

_* Demain, ce sera Kim qui accueillera les candidats dans sa soirée sportive ! Les tensions entre Dake et Castiel ne cesseront de s'accroître dans le prochain épisode, à ne pas manquer, de l'émission "Un dîner presque sucré" !_


	3. Mardi : Chez Kim

_Yo les asticots ! Oui, j'avoue, je devais poster ce chapitre le week-end dernier. Mais, en fait, j'avais accueilli ma correspondante allemande pendant toute la semaine. Et non, cette fois, ce n'est pas une excuse de la grosse feignasse que je suis ! ^^_

_Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Par contre, je ne sais vraiment pas comment traiter ce fameux chapitre 3... M'enfin..._

* * *

**Mardi : Chez Kim - Thème : C'est du sport !**

_* Aujourd'hui, la personne qui accueillera les invités sera Kim, la sportive de la semaine !_

Kim : Ça va chauffer, les p'tiots ! Z'avez intérêt à suivre, pigé ?

_* Kim nous emmène donc vers sa... salle de sport ?_

Kim : Mais non, idiot, c'est la salle à manger ! Genre, pendant que ça cuit, j'fais un peu de vélo d'appart' ou du tapis de course ! Tu veux essayer ? Franchement, vu ton bide...

_* Euh... Non merci. Bref, au pas de course, nous allons au marché de Sweet City pour acheter les ingrédients d'une façon... assez sportive._

Kim : Ah ben vous êtes là, vous ! Ça fait dix minutes que j'vous attends ! Hé, toi là, avec la caméra, tiens-moi les carottes, tu s'ras gentil.

_* Les convives vont maintenant déterminer ce qu'il se cache derrière le menu du premier hôte féminin de la semaine._

* * *

**CARTE :**

_C'est du sport !_

Apéritif : Bowling  
Entrée : Karaté  
Plat : Tennis  
Dessert : Basketball

* * *

Ambre : Argh mais quelle horreur ! La transpiration, très peu pour moi ! Beuurk... Mais sur le torse athlétique de Castiel... Avec un petit short... Aaaah... *soupir d'amour n°2*

Castiel : Kim. J'vois mal l'autre pouffe d'Ambre ou l'autre mec habillé comme un bourge faire du sport ! Tss, elle s'est pas cassée la tête pour les titres celle-là...

Dake : Je sens que c'est écrit par une jolie fille ! Kim, Ambre, je vous aiiime ! *smack*

Leigh : ... Peut-être Kim.

/

Ding dong ~

* Le premier convive à entrer dans le gymnase de Kim est Dake, qui était impatient d'être accueilli par une gente demoiselle... ou par ses attributs féminins.

Dake : Kiiiiim, ma chériiiie, moi aussi je t'aiiiiiiiiiii- *SBAF*

Kim : Ne me touche même pas. Sinon j'fous ta tête dans tes huîtres.

_* Après avoir gentiment mis fin à cette discussion en faisant comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'engager, Kim ouvre la porte pour accueillir deux convives en même temps : Castiel et sa guitare, suivi par Ambre._

Castiel : Yo, j'savais que c'était toi. Bon, j'pose ça où ?

Ambre, avec un regard noir : N'essaie même pas de me faire transpirer, c'est clair ? Si mon maquillage parfait coule à cause de toi, je- *SBAF*

Kim : Oups, ça m'a échappé, j'avais besoin de m'échauffer, tu vois.

_* Les hostilités ouvertes, Leigh arrive en bon dernier, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, et assiste au crêpage de chignon. Enfin, plus précisément à la tentative d'Ambre d'attirer l'attention._

Leigh : Euh...

_* Il décide donc de les poser sur la commode... et d'attendre._

Ambre : Espèce de sale pouffe ! T'as vu tes fringues ? On dirait que tu les as volé à un sans abr-

Kim : Bon, on passe à l'apéro ?

Ambre, sous le choc : ...

/

* Les convives s'installèrent donc sur... deux grands tapis de course (parce qu'il n'y a pas de canapé) pour deviner ce qu'il se cache derrière l'intitulé de l'apéritif : "Bowling".

Dake : Hmmm... Bowling, rond, comme ses jolis coussins d'amour que-

Ambre : Elle croit que je vais lever mon petit doigt pour faire du bowling ? Non mais elle a rêvé elle ! Elle le fait exprès de ruiner mon statut social de fille parfaite juste pour me piquer mes chances !

Castiel : *soupir*... 'Tain, t'es toujours aussi abrutie à ce que je vois...

Dake : Non, mais comment oses-tu insulter ma chérie d'amour ?! Tu t'es vu avec tes cheveux de punk ?

Castiel : Quoi !? D'où que tu m'parles comme ça, le gros pervers ?

Ambre : Hi hi hi, ils se battent pour moi...

Leigh, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel : ... Des boulettes ?

_* Après ces devinettes mouvementées, Kim sert à ses convives trois boulettes de viande chacun : une noire, une rouge et une verte. Les convives regardent avec suspicion l'apéritif avant de le déguster._

Castiel : ... Argh mais ça brûle ton bordel ! *tousse*

Dake : Oh oui, le feu brûlant de ma passion pour... *tousse tousse*

Leigh : ... *Hum hum*.

Ambre, commençant à transpirer : Argh, tu l'as fait exprès !? Espèce de... *Bleuaaaaaargh*

Castiel : Hééé ! Mais pas sur mes chaussures, crétine ! T'es dégueulasse !

* * *

**INTERVIEW :  
**

Kim : Ben, pour le bowling j'ai fait des boulettes colorées, voilà quoi ! J'ai mis de la tomate pour la rouge, du persil pour la verte et de l'encre de seiche pour la noire, voilà quoi ! J'comprends pas pourquoi ils ont tous eu une tête de constipé ! Peut-être le piment... Naan, ça m'étonnerait, j'en ai pas mis beaucoup... Ok, juste un peu plus pour Dakota et Ambre... Ah m****, j'ai échangé celles de Dakota avec celles de Castiel !

**RÉACTION DES CONVIVES :**

Castiel : *tousse tousse* Mais t'es une tarée ma parole ! *tousse tousse* T'essaie de nous tuer ou quoi ?!

Ambre, le t-shirt sale : Aaaaah... Cette GARCE ! Elle l'a fait exprès ! Comment je me suis tapée la honte devant Castielounet et Dakounet ! Elle a sali mon amour-propre pour toujours ! Cette sal-

Leigh : ... Un peu trop... relevé.

Dake : Ma chériiiiiiiiiie ! J'ai reçu ton message, mon chou ! Le feu de mon amour brûle pour toi !

* * *

_* Les convives visiblement réchauffés par l'apéritif de Kim, vont maintenant passer à l'animation sportive._

Kim : Bon, pour l'activité, on va jouer au foot dans le jardin, ça vous dit ?

Castiel : Et vas-y que j'me casse pas la tête.

Ambre : AH NON ! Il est hors de question que j'abîme ma peau de bébé avec de la transpiration !

Castiel : Tu vas te la fermer, oui ?

Ambre : ...

Dake : Tu fais équipe avec moi, Kim chérie ?

Kim : Nan.

_* Après ce refus de la part de Kim, les convives se dirigent dans le jardin après avoir mis des tenues adaptées. Kim décide de faire l'arbitre, tandis que deux équipes se sont formées : l'équipe Amor Amor, composée de Dake et Ambre, et l'équipe des garçons avec Castiel et Leigh. Les convives réussissent à jouer... Enfin, plus ou moins._

Castiel : Fais la passe ! Bordel, t'as jamais joué au foot de ta vie ?

Leigh : Non...

Castiel : C'est bon, je l'ai ! *PAF !*

Ambre : Je l'ai, je l'ai, je... Kyyaaah !

_* La tentative d'Ambre de récupérer la balle frappée par Castiel se solde par un échec... et une belle chute dans une flaque de boue, qui fait bien rire les convives._

Dake : Ha ha ha ! Ça va choupinette ?

Castiel, récupérant la balle : Ha ha ha ! Comment tu t'es étalée par terre !

Kim : Ha ha ha ! Rien que pour ça j'te file un point !

Ambre : Aaaaaaaaah ! Mais quelle horreur ! Regardez mes cheveux ! Ma coiffure est ruinée ! Kim ! Alors toi, tu ne paies rien pour...

Leigh : On reprend ?

Castiel : Ouais, sinon on a pas fini...

Ambre : Mais-

Kim : Ok, on reprend ! *siffle*

_* Les convives ayant apparemment peu d'intérêt pour la nouvelle coiffure d'Ambre, Castiel rejoue donc la balle et atterrit... en plein sur le visage de Dake._

Ambre : Dakouneeeeeet ! Ca va ?! Réveille-toi ! Daaaaaaaaaake !

Kim : Ouh, dur.

Castiel : Headshot ! Ha ha !

Leigh : ... Ce n'est pas très gentil.

Castiel : C'est bon, j'l'ai pas fait exprès hein, calmez-vous !

Kim : Le bleu qu'il va avoir, j'vous dis pas les mecs. Bon, on va p't'être arrêter là, hein...

_* C'est après avoir réveillé Dake que les invités, épuisés par cette animation, décident de passer à table._

* * *

**INTERVIEW :**

Kim : J'pensais pas qu'un malheureux match de foot aller tourner comme ça ! Pov' Dake, quand même, il est pas finaud mais ça a dû faire mal. J'suis sûre que Castiel s'est fait plaiz' de tirer aussi fort ! Hé hé...

**RÉACTION DES CONVIVES :**

Castiel : Ouais, bon, hein, j'ai pas fait exprès, pigé ?! T'façon il a eu ce qu'il mérite c'te tapette, avec ses huîtres au chocolat !

Ambre, avec une brosse : Argh, cette $#* & ! Ma coiffure est RUINÉE ! Je me vengerai quand ce sera mon tour ! Grrr !

Leigh : ... Un peu trop... sportif. Notamment les habits...

Dake : Aïe aïe aïe... *se regarde dans le miroir* OH MON DIEUUUU ! Mon beau visage d'Apollon ! Ruiné par cet imbécile de punk !

* * *

_* Les convives ayant récupéré leurs affaires, Kim part en cuisine pendant que les convives devinent ce qu'il se cache derrière les intitulés qui, nous le rappelons, sont "Karaté", "Tennis" et "Basketball"._

Castiel : Y'en a qui s'cassent pas la tête pour les titres, hein Kim ?

Kim, de loin : Va les réécrire si t'es pas content !

Ambre : Tss ! Une fille qui va dans la boue ne peut pas avoir assez d'intelligence pour faire des bô intitulés comme ceux de Dake ! Hein chér-

Dake, fusillant Castiel du regard : Mais d'où que tu te plains, toi, avec le peu de raffinement que t'as !

Castiel : Hein ?! Répète un peu pour voir, la tête d'huître ?

Dake : Il n'y a que les brutes sans manières pour tirer des ballons sur la tête des gens !

Castiel : Ose dire ça encore une fois et je complète le tableau avec un autre bleu !

Kim : HO ! Vous allez vous calmer hein !

Ambre : Te mêle pas des affaires de MES chéris, ok ?

Leigh : ... Ça sent le brûlé...

Kim : Ah m**** !

* * *

**INTERVIEW :**

Kim : En fait, pour l'entrée, j'ai déroulé des bâtons d'surimi coloré pour faire des ceintures de karaté, avec un peu d'salade...  
Pour le plat, j'ai fait genre un soufflé au fromage en forme de raquette avec une boule de riz pour la balle, et pour le dessert, une verrine qui fait comme un panier de basket, voilà quoi ! Mais tout a cramé ! Ça m'soûle ! Même l'entrée, j'sais pas pourquoi j'l'ai foutu dans l'four !

* * *

**ON PASSE AUX NOTES !**

**L'ANIMATION :**

_* Ambre et Dake n'ont pas réellement apprécié l'animation proposée par Kim, c'est pourquoi ils donnent la même note : 0._

Ambre : 0 ! Vous avez vu dans quel était sont mes cheveux ? Vous avez vu ?!

Dake : 0 ! Il a défiguré mon beau visage ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le HAIS !

_* Leigh a choisi d'être plus conciliant avec Kim avec un 3._

Leigh : Ce n'est pas très recherché.

_* Enfin, Castiel s'est réjoui de cette animation et donne l'excellente note de 7._

Castiel : Si tous les matchs étaient comme ça ! Ha ha ha !

**LE DÎNER :**

_* Ambre et Castiel n'ont pas apprécié le côté brûlant des repas c'est pourquoi ils donnent respectivement un 0 et un 2._

Ambre : Elle veut m'empoisonner ! Je lui rendrai la monnaie de sa pièce à celle-là !

Castiel : T'es plus douée pour le sport que pour la cuisine, ça c'est sûr !

_* Quant à Leigh, en bon gentleman, donne un 3._

Leigh : Je n'apprécie pas trop les plats aussi relevés et cuits..

_* Enfin, l'amour pour la cuisine pimentée se ressent dans la note de Dake : 10._

Dake : Dix, ma chérie ! La chaleur de ta cuisine est divinement délicieuse !

* * *

_* Pour le troisième jour de la semaine, c'est Castiel qui va enchanter ses invités avec une soirée musicale très rock ! Ne ratez surtout pas le prochain épisode d'Un dîner presque sucré !_


End file.
